


an unexpected cuddle monster

by orphan_account



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve’s not a touchy feely guy. He’s not. Tony knew this. He’s taken the first slap of rejection first hand when he put his hand on that bulky shoulder. You know, camaraderie and stuff, cause they were coming up as a team, fighting against Thor’s adopted brother etcetera. So yeah, he knew Steve’s not a touchy feely guy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551151
Comments: 17
Kudos: 393





	an unexpected cuddle monster

Steve’s not a touchy feely guy. He’s not. Tony knew this. He’s taken the first slap of rejection first hand when he put his hand on that bulky shoulder. You know, camaraderie and stuff, cause they were coming up as a team, fighting against Thor’s adopted brother etcetera. So yeah, he knew Steve’s not a touchy feely guy.

He avoided hugs, settled for handshakes 99% of the time. He’s close with Natasha. Clint’s close with Natasha too. But where Clint constantly sprawled all over Nat, butting head like stray kitten yearning for affection and hugged her good morning, hi, bye and all fun stuffs, Steve didn’t. He’s close with Natasha but their closeness was only palpable through their witty exchange; the easy way he joked with her. And Sam too. Also Clint. Steve’s close with those two as well, but there’s that polite concrete five feet distance between them. Always.

With Bucky, he’s a little more lenient. It’s the long, long history that dated back to perhaps sharing a crib, who knew? Not Tony for sure. But, he could see how Steve’s alright with Bucky slapping his arm sometimes, and hugging too. But you know, in ‘bro-ly’ fashion. There’s always a little bit cautious line they both keep despite their touching body. It’s not awkward more than it’s familiar and affectionate. It just told the world that they’re close buddies; brothers, and that’s that.

Which was why, when Steve curled easily around him in broad day light, in the common floor lounge, while Sam and Rhodey gossiped about military in the background, after only two dates, Tony’s _shocked._

And you see, it’s not easy to shock Tony Stark. People have tried. From scientists to Pepper abandoning her faithful heels for a pair of flats for a day; people have tried. And sometimes they surprise him. But never, outright, did they shock him.

Not as how Steve did. All soft and easy as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s midriff and tilted him further down so he’s flat on his back while Steve curled like a burly cat trying to make itself small and fluffy and it’s working alright, Tony’s heart was swollen to burst with fondness with the way this 200 plus pound man was using him as a pillow, carefully adjusting his weight so he didn’t suffocate Tony and oh, _oh –_

Tony swallowed, thick and loud. He could hear pin drop silence in the background. Never could blame Rhodey and Sam for pausing to stare at Steve snuggling because hello! Eighth world wonder right here, on top of Tony okay. And Tony – He – Man, he was so stumped.

He stayed stumped for a long minute. Afraid if he moved, he’d scare Steve off like a cat, and Steve would jump away and apologize or something stupid because he didn’t mean to snuggle with Tony. It was an accident. A mistake, he didn’t know what he was thinking and with that, Tony would be forever deprived of feeling that comforting weight of his bearing down on him in that oh, so nice way, again.

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want Steve to move. Ever. So he stayed forcefully still, until he couldn’t deal with how soft Steve’s hair looked; blonde and soft, fanning lightly from the draft and he _ached_ to touch. Just feel the ticklish texture of Steve’s hair on his fingers and brush through them.

He also wanted to cup Steve’s nape. Pressing his fingers between those long tendons and ease the knots he always carried there. Then he wanted to slowly drag those fingers, while one hand stayed in Steve’s hair, downwards, and he wanted to feel the muscles there, the definition of them making Steve’s broad back and lower, to the dip and –

Point was. Tony longed to touch and holding his breath, he lifted his left hand and lined it up for the first mission. Carefully, ever so slowly and silently (fuck, if Natasha saw him now, she’d approve him for stealth missions) he hovered his shaky hand over Steve’s head, biting his lower lip when he felt a few strands tickle his palm. Then he lowered, millimetre by millimetre until he’s fully submerged in a field of blonde softness. Hastily, he swallowed down a moan, feeling his heart thundering in his chest. He chanced a look at Steve but Steve looked ever so absorbed in whatever show they were supposed to be watching.

With a deep inhale, Tony took a daring dive and lowered his hand further until he could feel warm scalp beneath his palm. He seemed to surprise himself as his eyes widened with the sensation, rendering him motionless for a moment. Then he boldly pressed his fingertips, not too harsh and to his utter bewilderment, Steve responded with a sigh and nuzzled further into his neck, mouth skimming along the column of Tony’s throat.

Tony stopped. Stopped moving, stopped breathing. Then Steve made a low sound of protest and it shook him from his la la land, thawing his frozen muscles to restart the motion and once again, Steve hummed in appreciation.

Feeling emboldened, Tony bit his smile from outstretching into a full blown grin and pressed it over Steve’s forehead, once he’d pushed all the stray strands back. When he received a smile and a squeeze to his midriff, a sensation of small circles being drawn high on his hip where his shirt had ridden up, he threw all caution into the wind and hugged Steve. Tight. Until he felt his breath squeezed out from his chest and Steve huffing a laugh and he eased the hold but kept his left hand running fingers through short cropped hair, the right one exploring Steve’s back lazily, feeling every twist and turn of the muscles there and pressing where he felt knots.

Steve’s not a touchy feely guy. He’s not. Tony knew this. What he didn’t know was that he was an exception to that rule.

Three months in and when they started falling into the same bed; exhausted for all different kinds of reasons, Tony found himself facing another revelation. In retrospect, he should have known. With how much Steve liked to snuggle and cling to him randomly at times, regardless where or with whom they were, he should have expected the level of cuddling Steve would be capable of.

Only, he didn’t and when he found himself trapped in every end, long bulky limbs wrapped around him like tentacles, keeping him pinned to the bed, he’s once again, _shocked._

The first time it happened, Steve mumbled an apology, face red as ripen tomato. Tony kissed the tip of his nose and waved it off. The second time, he was still sheepish. The third time and the fourth time, Tony was flattered. The fifth time, he had to pee and he batted Steve off accidentally a little too harshly and when he climbed back in, he had to be the octopus before Steve placated enough to reprise the role.

After that, Tony’s just resigned.

It was endearing what it was. It was Steve holding onto him for life even in the cusp of sleep. Kept him so close to the point where even the closeness was not enough and he just needed Tony _closer _and who, in their right mind, as in love as Tony was with Steve, would complain about that.

So of course, Tony didn’t. He couldn’t say he always loved being smothered by a lumpy furnace but hey, it was nice to feel the heat and remember where and with whom he was sometimes. Especially during those times when the crippled side of his brain opened and leaked dirty water into his lungs or the vacuum of space sucked the air out of them.

It was reassuring to feel Steve especially during those times. It kept those leaks at bay, closed the gap before the leak could flood and Tony would be the one to glue himself as closely as he could to Steve, even if he was sweating a bucket. And Steve would hold back just as tightly murmuring for JARVIS to lower the temperature for them.

So yeah. Tony might secretly be very pleased that he’s the only exception to Steve’s no touchy feely rule.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffffffffffffffffffff


End file.
